Meouet Piraya
Blurb Your name is Meouet Piraya You can usually be found outside your THATCHED ROOF HIVE hanging out with your OKAPI lusus. You can be seen as generally COLD and yet somehow will still manage to be described as an OPTIMISTIC troll. Yeah, you don't get it either. You present yourself as a lovely ladytroll from YESTERSWEEP. You know better, since you couldn't really live without your husktop, but that is not the image you want to portray to others. No no, you are like stepping out of one of those lessons in schoolfeeding. Now to ponder on how it is possible to have NOSTALGIA for a time you weren't even alive for. Weirdo. You have some STRANGE hobbies. Your hive is full of many INSECTS and other such creatures that you harvest VENOM from to create HARMFUL SUBSTANCES that might be useful later. You're kind of an ASSHOLE when it comes to PROPER SPELLING. Language is that way for a reason. You prefer to be SUBTLE about a lot of things, namely EMOTIONS and your general EXISTENCE, but this seems not to work out for you very well. Unfortunately for you, you're pretty RIGID, so if something outside of your regular ROUTINE, it messes you up pretty bad. This is also really contradictory to your want to be somewhat of a wisp of existence. You know, to float on being just on the border of someone's vision? No, you're in the SAME SPOT, every single night at the SAME TIME. If someone wanted you dead, you would have been by now. You don't have a lot of friends... acquaintances... enemies... really anything though. You're a LONER. Or... at least you think you are. Your trolltag is taciturnContagion and you speak in a manner that is ạ lịṭṭlė ḃịṭ mėssy, lịkė yọuṙ pėṙsọnạl lịfė ạnḍ yọuṙ hịvė∴ Life Before Sgrub TBA Life During Sgrub Apparently a tower. Acquaintances and Quadrants Libby [oh-rack-ull] - Ṭhė ọnė whọ kėpṭ yọu sạfė. Yọu quịṭė lịkė hėṙ. Shė ṙėcėnṭly gạvė yọu Mọọṙėgạṙḍ ṭọ wạṭch ọvėṙ ạnḍ hėlp yọu ḍėvėlọp ịn yọuṙ gọḍṭịėṙ. ♥Balish ♦Ryspor Balish [bay-lish] - Dọėsn'ṭ fịnịsh ṭhịngs. Gṙumpy. Mạkės pọọṙ ḍėcịsịọns. Cọmfọṙṭạḃlė ịn ḃėịng ọf hịs cạsṭė. Allọws ịṭ ṭọ ḍėfịnė hịmsėlf. ' '♥Libby ' '♦Maenam ♠Nullar Ryspor '[''ris-poor] - '''Inḍėcịsịvė. Cọnfusịng???? CONFUSING?????? *According to Balish: "SEAPEASANT", Nice enough, but a huge paleflirt. A little spoiled, but tends to be overly concerned with the well-being of others. ♥Jossik ♦Libby Mooregard [moo-reh-guard] - Cuṭė! Erzedbet [uhr-zed-bit] - Pọlịṭė, wọnḍėṙful. Yọu'vė ṙėạlly wạṙmėḍ up ṭọ hėṙ. Yọu pṙọḃạḃly shọulḍn'ṭ hạvė ṭhọugh. Maenam [may-nehm] - Pọlịṭė, Gėnėṙọus, ịf ạ lịṭṭlė ṭṙėnḍy. Nạïvė fọṙ sọmėọnė ọf ṭhạṭ cạsṭė. *According to Balish: stepped down from Heiress position. Friendly and bright, if a little air-headed. ♦Balish Nullar [nuh-lahr] - Yọu'vė ṭṙạcėḍ hėṙ fṙọm Bạlịsh. Lịḃḃy wạnṭs ṭọ kịll hėṙ. Sọunḍs lịkė ḃạḍ nėws. Fėėls lịkė ḃạḍ nėws. *According to Balish: Avoid. Relationship with Jack. Probably a deathwish to initiate contact. ♠Balish Seriad [seyr-yad] - Sėėms nịcė ėnọugh. Kịnḍ ọf ḍọwn ọn hėṙsėlf. Cuṙṙėnṭly yọu suspėcṭ ịṭ's ḍuė ṭọ ṭhė mạlė-ḍọmịnạṭėḍ ṭėạm ạnḍ ṭhėịṙ ịnạḃịlịṭy ṭọ ėmpạṭhịẓė wịṭh ṭhė fėmạlė sṭṙugglė. *According to Balish: "HONESTLY the most unfortunate MEMBER of our teams THUSFAR". Entrance botched, sought help from outside. Lost hand. Confessed red to Kikate, who verified only to betray shortly after. ♥''' - no crushes '''♦ - no crushes ♣''' - no crushes '''♠ - no crushes Gossip Acquired of Characters not yet met Rilset ' '-''' *'''Balish - "Do not speak to. Cannibal. Mutant-blood. Plant Worshipper? Balish hinted that he does not expect him alive by the time I enter. Some secret event I am not able to be told about. nullrils<3<" Tlaloc ' '-''' *'''Balish - " "Prince of Trolltec Empire". Mining company. Selfish and Unfriendly." Vejant ' '-''' *'''Balish - "No psionics. Short fuse. Spoiled "prick" when in the "snapped" mood. Fine otherwise." Myself ' '-''' *'''Balish - "Believes I am grounded and intelligent enough. Likely to be an asset." Jossik ' '-''' *'''Balish - "Theatric, Overdramatic, matesprit of Ryspor. Seems to have good intentions, but is prone to stupid decisions to get there." *Seriad - "Then there's Joossik, Kikate's mooirail, and Ryspoor's matesprit. He's nice. But yoou kind oof feel left oout if everyoone oon the team has been in a quadrant with him at soome pooint, and as I'm sure soomeoone has mentiooned, he's half dead. And by half dead I mean his living self is dead." Kikaté ' '-''' *'''Balish - "As above, unfaithful, though circumstances aren't known to myself... Forces self into Martyr role. Hates caste system, rambles about lowblood plight. Tried to use mind-control on Libby." *Seriad - "Kikate, oour previoous leader, he's COOL I guess. We just left his planet, LOWAD Land oof Wine and Depravity. And he's Joossik's mooirail. And he... soort oof? Helped me enter the game!" Glissa ' '-''' *'''Balish - "Hasn't been seen by Balish in a long time. Is "NICE enough" Does not know more." OOC Contact Info ooc Pesterchum Handle: yarnWitch phone: available, please ask uh.......... External Art Outfit Sketches godtier, FANCY, casual Derse Pajamas , and Crazy Mode , just for fun. It'll probably never happen but I like drawing it. Sorry. Available Chatlogs